


Steve Trevor Headcanons

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Headcanons [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Multi, explicit just in case some are nsfw, headcanons, some for steve and reader, some just for steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits





	Steve Trevor Headcanons

  * Steve Trevor loves books. Doesn’t get much time to read them during the war. But when he does he appreciates being able to go somewhere else with a story, to focus solely on characters and plots and not the mess around him.
  * Dating with Steve is…oddly traditional. Not in the sense of him caring about dowries and all of that archaic rubbish. But he’s very much someone who respects the idea of a chaperone if that’s what you want, and respects distance, and doesn’t rush things.  When he’s interested he’s interested in the long term, despite all the suggestions that soldiers are…not exactly the most respectable people and that he’d probably be more of a wham bam thank you ma’am type of person because of that, he’s not. He’s happy to walk beside you, happy to let you decide if you want to hold hands or hug or…he lets things go at your pace. Because as far as he’s concerned your the most important party in the relationship. He gets a pretty shit pay check considering the British are paying him, considering officers are supposed to be rich, supposed to be able to pay their own way. But he saves it, saves what he can to buy you nice things and make you smile. He knows it’s hard…dating someone that’s in danger, that’s not around…he doesn’t want to give you an excuse to leave.

  * Steve Trevor adores cooking, breakfast food especially. When you don’t have as much time to enjoy homemade food it makes it all the sweeter, especially after those awful rations.  


  * London becomes Steve’s home, as hideous as it is. With no family to go back to in America London becomes his home. With Etta and the others. With the rowdy pubs and the cool rain. With the humid summers and the cockney accents. 


  * Steve Trevor is open to the idea of ghosts, he’s not sure if he believes or not, but he’s open to the idea. After all it’s not necessarily the weirdest or worst thing he’s seen. Added to the fact that the stories on the front of Angels and the dead rising and Saints coming down are prevalent, that he’s seen an island of amazons, there has to be some truth in it, right?
  * Wants to believe in good things, wants to believe there’s hope and goodness
  * Has nightmares, struggles with the things he’s seen and the things he’s done
  * Adores Etta, she makes him smile and is his smiley best English woman
  * Can cook a pretty good breakfast and can make really shit rations taste good given the right things.
  * Sometimes just wants to have someone else take control. 
  * Absolute sweet heart, who finds the most ridiculous things funny
  * Spends forever in the bath until it’s gone cold
  * Can fall asleep in a bath
  * Snores slightly
  * Is above average
  * Likes to sit and read
  * Loves winter time, with a fire and warm clothes and bundling up with people you care about.
  * Loud,singing drunk who shamelessly flirts with everyone
  * Doesn’t stand for people being disrespectful to others
  * Will fist fight assholes 
  * Internally screaming while pretending to be someone he’s not ‘shit, shit, shit. Do I sound German? I hope I sound German. Shit’. 
  * Steve Trevor is a man who knows how to adapt. To strange women with extraordinary skills. To situations that he has no knowledge of or understanding. He’s a good spy because he adapts, because he’s quick on his feet. But sometimes he just wants to be able to go through life without having to adapt, to have a moments peace.



 

 


End file.
